


Good Vibrations

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin's found the perfect way to take Jo's mind off everything... with remote-controlled sex toys...





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> Merry Christmas cutie <3

It started right after Jo lost his seat, Stoffel had felt so useless, there was nothing that any of them could say or do to make Jo feel better, and they were all away racing every weekend.

And then Kevin had come up with the perfect way to take Jo’s mind off it.

A remote-controlled vibrating cock ring.

He’d found it in a sex shop that was hidden away down an alley, and he couldn’t resist buying it.

The plan was simple; the three of them would take turns wearing the cock ring, and Jo would be able to control it from an app on his phone.

It would add a little bit of spice to their relationship, and keep Jo from getting bored while home alone.

The three of them had played rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first. Stoffel chose paper with a smile on his face, as the other two chose scissors.

“I guess I get to try it out first.” Stoffel stuck his tongue out as he stuffed the small box into his bag, and Kevin winked at him as he walked away.

He spent the rest of the day half-hard in his race suit at the thought of Jo having such control of him, and he couldn’t wait to tell him tonight.

*

A group chat was the easiest way for the four of them to keep in touch. Even when they were all in the same country, sponsors’ events and team personnel really got in the way of them spending any quality time together as boyfriends.

Stoffel was bubbling over with excitement as he got his laptop out, settling on the bed before checking out which angle to have the camera at so that Jo could see their new toy in all its glory.

The bouncy ringtone of Skype had Stoffel grinning, and Kevin was the first to pop up on the screen, his angel tattoo laid out in all its glory as he lounged out on the bed.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

“Hey, sexy.” Kevin dragged his eyes over Stoffel, and he felt like a god, having someone as attractive as Kevin desire him.

Marcus popped up on to the screen, stark naked and with his legs spread wide, everything on display as he lazily stroked himself.

“Hi, my loves.” Marcus smiled, and the way that he bit his lip had Stoffel clutching at the bed sheets, desperate to touch himself, but not wanting to ruin the surprise for Jo.

“Do you think Jo will like the surprise?”

“What surprise?” Jo’s picture appeared on the screen, flaky at first, but then it settled down to show Jo in his trackies and a hoodie, bundled up in bed surrounded by chocolate bar wrappers. “Are you guys all naked and waiting for me?”

“Yes, but that’s not the surprise.” Stoffel moved the laptop camera so that it was closer to the black silicone ring around the base of his cock, and Jo gasped in surprise.

“Kinky.” Jo licked his lips, stripping out of his jumper as he reached down into his jogging bottoms.

Kevin groaned in pleasure as Marcus sat back, watching the show that was being put on for him.

“Wait, that’s not the only surprise.” Stoffel rolled over on to his front as the others groaned in disappointment, and Stoffel hit a few buttons, sending Jo the link for the app. “How would you like to be in control of me?”

Jo stared at the screen, cross-eyed as he read about the device, even with the low-quality video, Stoffel was sure that Jo’s pupils were blown wide, and he could see that his spare hand was stuffed down the front of his joggers, lazily stroking himself as he grinned.

“So, I can control when and how the cock ring vibrates?” Jo smirked, his finger hovering over the button that controlled Stoffel’s pleasure.

“Yes, and… I’m going to be wearing it all day tomorrow.” Stoffel lay back so that everyone could see how hard he was, and Jo pressed the button, Stoffel writhing in pleasure as the vibrations massaged the base of his shaft, like having three pairs of hands pawing at him all at once only faster.

“Feel good?” Kevin asked, his voice dripping with lust as he tugged on his cock.

Jo released the button and Stoffel slumped down on the bed, his whole body humming with pleasure.

“Was this your idea, Kevin?” Jo gasped as his arm pumped frantically out of shot.

“How did you know?” Kevin stuck his tongue out, shifting on the bed so that they could see him fingering his tight hole, moaning like a porn star as he threw his head back, writhing on the bed as though he’d never been touched before.

Stoffel gave himself a couple of strokes as Jo pressed the button, pushing him over the edge as warm come spurted out of him like a lawn sprinkler.

Jo slumped down over the laptop, gasping as he shuddered in climax, the sound of his boyfriends all breathless and satisfied was the most arousing thing that he’d ever heard.

“What did I do to deserve boyfriends like you?” Jo reached out for the camera, wishing more than anything that he could be there to hold his boyfriends. “I love you guys.”

The chorus of ‘I love you too’ never got old, and Jo smiled as he kissed at the camera.

“Sweet dreams, my loves.”

*

The next day, Jo woke with a smile on his face for the first time since Renault had run him out of F1.

He looked at the app, smiling at the memory of Stoffel writhing on the bed as he controlled his cock ring, and he flicked on the tv, waiting for the coverage to start so that he could see exactly what effect he was having on Stoffel.

There was an interview starting as Jo sat down with his mobile phone, the app open and ready to go.

He’d set the vibrations to their lowest setting, soft and slow, like a gentle hand job from a skilful lover. Jo grinned as he hit the button, delighting in the way that Stoffel’s smile grew, shifting in his seat, and no-one else apart from his boyfriends would know that Stoffel was aroused.

Jo let go of the button as Stoffel let out a breath, laughing to cover his arousal, and Jo felt like he was on top of the world, the rush of power like a drug. But better still, the knowledge that Stoffel trusted him enough to share this with him, and he was happy to let him be in control.

Just as the interview was wrapping up, Jo turned the vibrations a little higher, giving Stoffel a short blast, teasing him as his grin shone out.

Stoffel looked so happy, and Jo stared longingly at the screen, dragging his eyes over Stoffel as the programme switched over to something else, leaving Jo patiently waiting for his next chance to play with Stoffel.

The race weekend was going to be fun.

***

Every weekend Jo got to play with someone else, teasing them as the world watched on, oblivious to the games that they were playing.

But now the season was over, which meant no more coverage, and their little game was over.

Jo moped around the house for a few days, wondering what he could do now, but there was no way that the four of them could get together, not until after Christmas with their families.

And then a package arrived.

He didn’t remember ordering anything, but it was definitely addressed to him, and he assumed it was something that he ordered long ago and then forgotten about.

Making sure that he was alone he carefully opened the box, and he let out a needy groan when he saw the contents, biting on his lip as he reached out with trembling hands.

His phone buzzed, and he opened up the group chat to see new messages.

_Hope you like your gifts x_

_Group chat tonight at 8 ;)_

_Love you xxx_

Jo glanced at his watch, he had more than an hour to get ready for their date night, and to unpack all of his new toys.

The shower relaxed him, and he lay out naked on the bed, letting the goose bumps ripple over his skin as he shivered, his nipples hardening as his cock twitched.

All of his gifts were laid out on the bed, along with an industrial-sized bottle of lube that felt like liquid velvet between his fingers.

His heart pounded as the clock counted down to eight, and he waited for the sound of the bubbly ringtone, making sure that the laptop was positioned so that the camera got the best possible angle, sat at the end of the bed between his spread legs.

A blush crossed his cheeks, somehow this was more embarrassing when they were all together in person, but even with the awkwardness of the video calls, Jo cherished every second that he got with his boyfriends.

“Nice view.” Kevin winked at him, and Jo felt his cheeks burn, but it faded when he saw just how aroused it made Kevin.

“I could say the same to you.” Jo smiled as most of Kevin’s screen was taken up with his cock and balls, his finger teasing at his hole as Jo watched in fascination.

Stoffel was the next to join the party, stunned into silence by the sight of Jo on the screen, and Jo’s ego soaked it all up, spreading his legs wider as he cupped at his balls, making sure that everyone saw just how willing and eager he was.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Marcus hurried to strip out of his clothes, a grin on his face as he took in all the raw naked beauty that was filling up his screen.

“Did you get our gifts?” Stoffel asked, his smile growing as Jo moved them all into shot, carefully resting them on his stomach.

“You’ve had fun with us, now it’s our turn to play with you.” Kevin pressed the button for the cock ring, and it lightly vibrated against Jo’s abs, making him gasp in pleasure as his cock sprang into action.

“You’re not to come until we say so.” Marcus grinned, his tongue teasing at his lips as he dragged his eyes over Jo.

“Deal.”

“You know the safe word.” Stoffel’s tone of voice was more business-like, but Jo knew the importance of these things. That and the waiting only added to the excitement he felt.

“Red.”

“So, where do you want to start?” Kevin raised an eyebrow, taking a deep breath as he settled back on the bed, lazily stroking himself as Jo looked over the toys.

Jo took his time selecting one, his boyfriends holding their breath as he let his fingers hover over each one for a few seconds before finally settling on the cock ring.

“This looks fun.” Jo reached out for the lube, applying a generous amount to his cock before smearing the excess around the cock ring, placing it on the tip like a halo for his cock.

“That’s going to look so good on you.” Kevin was the master of that breathless porn star voice, the one that left Jo weak at the knees.

“So tight.” Jo gasped as he slid the cock ring all the way down to the base. “This must be Stoffel.”

“I love the feeling of your big thick cock inside me.” Stoffel’s voice was pure lust, and Jo wasn’t sure that he’d last long enough for them to play with him.

“I think this one next.” Jo held up the butt plug, generously sized, and he knew that it was going to feel so good inside him. “This is Marcus’ big thick cock filling me up.”

Jo lubed up the plug, but he sat it down as he coated his fingers, determined to put on a good show for his boyfriends. He let his fingers tease at his hole as someone let out a needy groan, and he slid a finger inside himself, heading straight for his prostate as he worked himself open.

“Fuck, you look gorgeous like that.” Marcus’ breath hitched as he spoke, and Jo could picture him with his moist lips parted, hard cock in hand as he pumped away.

Jo shuddered in pleasure, his fingers stilled as he took a deep breath, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable as he slid them out. He opened his eyes, glancing at the screen to see three gorgeous, buff, sex gods all gazing at him with lustful looks.

They were at his mercy, and he grinned as he picked up the slick toy, pausing as it rested against his hole, soaking up the way that his boyfriends gasped in anticipation.

He groaned as the plug slid in, his free hand cupping his balls so that everyone had a good view as it, stretched him wide, and he gasped as it bottomed out, pressing against that spat and making him see stars.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re filled.”

Jo could tell that Stoffel was smiling just from the tone of his voice, and Jo pictured him with a finger hovering over the button, waiting to tease him.

“You like this?”

“I think you’d look even better if you had a cock to suck.” Kevin licked his lips, emphasising the wet sounds, and Jo smiled as he picked up the last gift.

A long, thick dildo.

“It’s about the same size as you, what a coincidence.” Jo smirked as he kissed at the tip before licking along the shaft, the taste not unpleasant, like water out of a warm plastic bottle.

He stared at the camera as he sucked on the tip, moaning in pleasure as he made sure that Kevin was all hot and bothered. Kevin loved having his cock sucked almost as much as he loved being filled.

“I think that it’s time to have some fun.” Kevin grinned, pressing a key as the dildo vibrated slowly, and Jo sucked harder on it, his eyes falling shut as he settled into a nice rhythm, imagining Kevin’s cock filling his mouth.

Jo shivered, he loved being the centre of attention, having his boyfriends worship him. It was addictive, and right now, waiting for the feel of the vibrations, knowing that his boyfriends were in control, was so hot.

Each second felt like an hour, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body as he writhed on the bed, the cock ring deliciously tight around his throbbing cock, the plug rubbing against that spot with each breath, and he clenched his muscles, drawing the plug deeper as he waited for the fun to begin.

His needy whimpers were muffled by the dildo, and he sucked on it, taking more into his mouth with each thrust as someone let out a breathless groan.

None of them wanted to be the first to press the button, and Jo could have screamed with frustration, every atom of his being screaming for the orgasmic bliss that he knew the toys would deliver.

He arched his hips, spreading his legs wider as a bead of sweat trickled down his crack, making him writhe on the bed as the plug settled inside him.

Jo was just about to beg, to plead with his boyfriends for his release, when he felt the plug gently vibrate, sending sparks through his body as he shuddered, his balls jiggling against the base of the toy and adding to the feeling of being filled to the limit.

“You like the feeling of my cock inside you?” Marcus was always the most eager, it wasn’t in his nature to tease. Jo knew that if it was just Kevin playing with him he’d be waiting all night before he was allowed to come.

“I do, you feel so good.” Jo groaned as Marcus turned the vibrations up, the friction right on the border of pleasure and pain, and he was loving every second of it. And then they stopped, and he pouted in displeasure.

He slurped and licked at the dildo as he opened his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes as he wordlessly begged his boyfriends to play with him.

“You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth.” Kevin grinned, his devilish smile that made Jo pause as the dildo flew into action, vibrating so violently that Jo struggled to close his lips around it, the tip banging against the roof of his mouth as he gagged, his body tense as tears welled up in his eyes.

He wanted to please his boyfriends, show them how good he could be.

The vibrations stopped, and Jo gasped for air, his body limp on the bed as the cock ring buzzed around him, so gentle after the rough thrusts of the dildo. It was like a feather tickling at the base of his cock, and then Marcus smiled, giving away his intentions.

Jo clenched around the plug as it thrust inside him, the vibrations like Marcus slowly making love to him, and he felt so loved and cared for, having his three boyfriends all focused solely on his pleasure.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Jo’s chest heaved as he brought the dildo up to his lips, his eyes wide as he stared at Kevin, grinning as he dared him to turn it on.

Even though they were separated by hundreds of miles, Jo felt like Kevin was sitting on the bed next to him, his cock hovering millimetres from his lips as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Jo groaned as Marcus upped the speed for the butt plug, and Kevin picked that exact moment to turn the dildo on, Jo gasping as it vibrated softly against his lips, allowing him to lick and kiss it before taking it into his mouth.

“I want to see you take it all.” Kevin’s voice trembled, his arm jerking as he compressed his lips.

Jo gagged as the dildo hit the back of his throat, the sensation so intense that everything went white for a second, his body floating on a haze of endorphins as he was satisfied so completely, every hole stuffed full, his cock surrounded.

Groaning as the cock ring pulsed around him, the plug turned up to a bruising speed, slamming into him with such force that he could almost hear the crack of skin against skin.

“I’m going to come inside you.” Marcus cranked the plug up to maximum, and Jo struggled to keep control, his muscles tensing as he forced himself to breathe.

Jo pleaded for more, his words mumbled around the dildo as he gagged on it, his toes curling against the soft sheets, scrunching them up beneath his feet.

His arse was clenched so tight that he felt like he was going to explode, his oversensitive prostate raw and abused, the vibrations rippling through him with such force that tears welled up in his eyes.

Just as he was on the brink, his cock leaking as the purple tip throbbed with every beat of his heart, he heard the magical words.

“You can come now.” The three of them spoke in unison, like a chorus of angels, and Jo went limp on the bed, the dildo shaking in his hand as his body shuddered with his release, the sensation so overwhelming that he couldn’t make a sound.

He gasped for air, his muscles clenching tight and prolonging his orgasm, his body worn and tender in the best possible way.

“I love you guys so much.”

“We love you too.”

Kevin blew him a kiss, and Jo bit his lip, smiling as he admired the sight of his boyfriends all grinning and satisfied.

“So… who wants to go next?”

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to writtenfripperies for the inspiration ;D
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
